Untitled Sequel
by imageofsin
Summary: Sequel to Los Angeli. There are three different worlds in one family. One's this, one's that and one's another. Can three lives, three differences, live under one roof? Has the term 'broken family' been reinvented?
1. Butterfly Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstar.

* * *

**

Randy sat there on his bed with his back against a pillow laid against the headboard. His black pajama-bottom covered legs were stretched out onto the bed as he lovingly stroked the hair of his beloved wife Angeli who had her head laid on his bare chest. She was softly sleeping as she had her arms wrapped around his midsection and she snuggled up to him every now and then. All that was running through Randy's mind was his life. After more than twenty years, twenty-eight to be exact, of being married, he was by far one of the happiest men on the planet, if not the happiest.

First off was his little girl, his little princess… Jasmine Kathleen Orton.

_**There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.**_

She was his pride and joy. Being the only girl in a family with three kids, she was daddy's little treasure. She grew up to be like her mom with the raven black hair and green eyes. There was nothing else more special to Randy than his little girl, his little bundle of joy, his little princess. Nights like these, when he would just be lying down on his bed with his angel by his side, he would always remember how it felt to see a little girl grow up into a woman.

"_In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen…" a sweet little voice echoed through the pale pink-painted room keep lit by a yellow lamp on the bedside table. "Dear Jesus…" the voice continued. There she was, kneeling beside her bed with her daddy kneeling right beside her. It was bedtime, and five-year old Jasmine was saying her prayers._

"…_Thank you for giving me today… I played with my dollies and I rode horsies with daddy… After that, momma help me make a cake for daddy's birthday 'cause it's today, too… I know the cake was all squishy and not perfect but I tried! An' daddy loved it!"_

_**As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life**_

"_Jesus, please watch over my daddy… He's a good man once ya get to know 'im…" the little girl voiced out as a smile crept to Randy's lips, even with his eyes closed._

"…_An' DJ… He didn't get to ride the horsies with me an' daddy so please make sure he's oh-kay… and lil' Keith… I know he's noisy and screams all the time, but I shouldn't let it get to me! I'm a big girl now… I'm sorry I screamed at my lil' brother this mornin' 'cause he woke me up too early…" she continued on._

"… _An' momma… Momma's the best momma I could ever ask for… Thank you for giving her to me, Jesus… I know that she should be up there an-an' takin' care of all the other lil' girls but… You gave her to me! Thank you! I'm gonna take care of momma… I pwomise… Amen." She said before doing the sign of the cross once more._

_The little girl jumped onto the bed and underneath the covers as Randy stood up and sat on the edge of the little girl's pink comforter-clad bed. She lay down on her fluffy white pillow and looked up at her daddy. "Daddy…" her voice echoed. _

"_Yes, princess?" came the father's reply._

_**Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night.**_

_She sat up from where she was and gave her daddy a tender butterfly kiss. " I wuv you…" she said before laying down once more and hugging a small brown bear at her side._

"_I love you, too, princess…" said Randy as he tucked the blankets around and over his daughter's gentle body. With one last kiss on her forehead, he bid her a silent wish for sweet dreams before leaving her to float with the angels for the night._

_Ten years into the future, Randy stood inside a majestic ballroom. There were chiffons here and tuxes there. It was a night of glamour and glitz for his little princess today. She was dancing there in the middle of the dance floor with her escort for the party as a smile grazed her face and a laugh escaped her lips._

_**Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world**_

_Her pretty pink dress looked beautiful contrasting to the color of her eyes and hair. She looked absolutely like her mother when she and Randy first met. And yet, she still looked like that little girl who had ribbons in her hair and played in the mud. Now, it was the scent of roses always on her body and gone were the ribbons._

_She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Come on, daddy, dance with me!" her sweet gentle voice said. Somewhere in Randy's mind he could still see the vague figure of a little girl tugging at his sleeve saying 'C'mon, daddy! Let's build a-a sandcastle!'._

_He let himself be dragged out to the floor as his precious daughter kept smiling. They danced and laughed and somehow Randy saw the reality of everything. His little girl was growing up. She couldn't be the jolly little six-year old he once cradled in his lap ten years ago._

_**But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night**_

"_You know how much I love you, daddy…" she said in mid-dance. "But if it's okay, I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time…"_

_He nodded. As long as she was happy it was okay with him. She placed a tender kiss on his cheek as they continued to dance around. Images of a giggling young woman burned in his sight. But the soft echo of a little girl's laughter pierced his ears._

_The years went by. Memories of her first date, first heartbreak, first kiss, first prom, they all gathered in his head as everything went in a whirlwind. From graduation to parties, they all came to him now as a memory left in his hands. She had to grow up. She couldn't be little forever. He had to let go._

_**All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly**_

_Especially today. Today was the day he was going to walk her down the aisle and give her away to some other man he knew not to be himself. He was going to hand him her hand and retreat back to watch from the shadows. No._

_He sat there inside her dressing room as she fixed herself in front of the mirrors. Her white gown enveloped her body so well, and from the little girl figure she became a young woman with all the right curves. She was beautiful. More beautiful that any other person he had ever seen besides his own wife who was fixing the crown of flowers on her daughter's head._

_She turned to look at him and asked, "Daddy, what's on your mind?"_

_He had to choke back that lump in his throat before saying, "I'm not sure, princess… I… I just feel like I'm losing my little princess today…"_

_**She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"**_

_She smiled at his little boy innocence. She lifted her dress and walked over to him before giving him a butterfly kiss, just like before when she was little and it was before bedtime. "I will always be your little princess, daddy… You're never gonna lose me… I may not play in the mud or wear ribbons in my hair anymore, but I'm your little girl, daddy… Nothing's ever gonna change that…" she said with a smile._

_He smiled at her, too and gave her a hug. "C'mon, daddy… It's time to walk me down the aisle…" she said with a gentle laugh. She checked herself one last time before looking at him and asked, "Is the dress pretty, daddy? Mommy helped me pick it… A-" but stopped when she saw tears starting to fall from him eyes._

_**Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is**_

_She wiped the tears away and said, "Daddy don't cry. I'm never going to change from being that little girl… But I have to grow up… Just like you did before…"_

_He nodded before they both left the room and headed towards the chapel._

_After that, it just became a blur to Randy. From the actual wedding to the reception to them about to leave for their honeymoon, it was all just a gentle blur. Twenty-four years of watching her grow up, it all seemed too good to be true. He didn't want it all to end, but he had to let go. He had to._

That was his last memory before he felt someone hugging him. He snapped back into reality and saw his angel looking up at him. "What are you thinking about, Randy?" she asked with a voice almost similar to that of his daughter's.

"Jasmine…" he whispered. His wife sighed in knowing. She knew he loved his daughter a little too much. She didn't comment anymore as to which she saw he was having a nice time remembering everything.

**_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember…_**

That was when the phone rang. Who could be calling at one in the morning?

Randy picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, daddy!" the little voice said in the receiver.

"Jasmine? How are you?" he asked, a little too excited.

"I'm fine, daddy… Look, I've got some news…" she said.

"What is it?" he asked, a little worried.

"I'm coming home tomorrow to visit you…" she said.

…And Randy couldn't help the smile on his face.

…_**every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses…

* * *

**_

_**imageofsin**_


	2. Perfect

**Imageofsin is back for the meantime, and yes, I'm here to deliver a hot new chapter off the presses! Second chapter. I haven't updated this thing in how long of a damn time? Yeah, been pretty busy. I've been helping out my friends and stuff. So! Here's the chapter. Oh wait! Review replies first! (smirks)**

**Btw, I'm changing the title. Seemed to cheesy. Now, I'm going to ask you guys, which sounds better? 'Epitome of the Paradigm Father' OR 'Lead Me to Let Go' OR 'Blood: A Stronger Fingerprint' OR I could just call it 'Los Angeli II' but that would be so weird. So anyways! Vote now! Haha.**

**Notfromearth7 – Thanks for the comment on the writing! I'll check out the other stories when I can. Busy people lead busy lives. I think you and I can agree on that. (wink)**

**Sweetcandyfun – I'm a tad bit busy for now. Plus, I admit, I am on a writer's block for Borderline. I have all the ideas and shit, but damn I can't seem to write it. It's not coming in! The juices aren't flowing. I'm guessing you forgot it again, eh? It's been quite a long time since I've updated. Whew. Hopefully no one kills me. But yes, I will try to update sooner and not ten months after. (innocent kayfabe smile)**

**Wrestlemania21 – It was a good idea so why not use it, right? Haha. I hope you'll support this one. I'll need all that I can get! Plus, if you have any more good ideas, maybe I could integrate them here. (smile)**

**It's me – Here's the long-awaited update, mademoiselle! Hope you enjoy it!**

**x.Killerstyle.Blvd. – I am absolutely in love with your pen name! I swear! LOL. Thanks for thinking it's adorable. Hopefully this one evokes more teenage drama. I think you'd get my point. (wink)**

**New York Chica – Thanks! I'll most certainly try to keep it up or at least improve. Haha. Keep reviewing! (smile)

* * *

**

Daniel Jefferson Bautista Orton. He was a very attractive young man. With his father's brown hair and physique and his mother's green eyes, he truly was the heartthrob his parents' predicted he would be. Being chased by all of the girls in school, DJ stood proud but swore to live by his mother's teaching. _Never ever play a woman. Believe in true love._ Yeah, some said he was a sucker but he didn't really care.

Straight A student, member of the student council, head of the basketball team and wrestling team, he was more than the perfect son for the proud father. Randy couldn't have been happier with how he had raised his son. But like every child, there's no such thing as perfect. DJ, now twenty-eight, was the proclaimed rebel of the family.

_**Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?**_

"_Dad, I'm quitting the wrestling team." DJ told his father back when he was only seventeen. "I don't want to do it anymore."_

"_WHAT?" Randy exclaimed. His son didn't want to wrestle! Who could blame him?_

"_It's not what I want to do, dad. I don't want to wrestle anymore. I don't want to do all those shit anymore." DJ reasoned with his father._

_But Randy Orton was the wrong man to reason with, especially when it came to wrestling. "You must me out of your mind, Daniel!" Randy screamed, using his first son's first name. "Are you insane? This is what you've always dreamed of! Think of how good it would look on your college papers! The scouts from OVW, they might see you, too!"_

"_But dad, I'm tired of wrestling. It's not what I want to do. It's not what I really want to do." DJ replied calmly, as to not add more fuel to the ever-growing flame._

"_Are you realizing that you're throwing away your dream? This has been your dream since you were a kid. Wrestling with your dad, your Grandpa Bob and your Uncle Nate!" Randy replied._

_Now, it got too much for DJ. "No! Dad! This isn't my dream! Maybe when I was a kid, fine! But now, dad, I don't want to do it! This isn't my dream. IT'S YOURS!" he answered back._

"_I only want what's best for you, Daniel Jefferson!" Randy screamed back._

"_How would you know what's best for me? You never even asked about anything! How would you know, dad? How would you know how I want to be a rapper and play in the NBA? How would you know how I want to be world-famous in the music industry? How would you know if you never listened?" DJ screamed, his passion flowing from the tone of his voice._

_SLAP._

"_Don't you dare talk to me like that! I am your father! I know what's best for you and it's not that silly rapping game you do! You will NOT quit the wrestling or so help me God I will ground you for the rest of your life!" Randy said, his words cutting DJ like a knife through his heart._

_**  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along  
**_

DJ was the type of guy who'd wear shorts and a jersey or a loose t-shirt. He was always the one in the family who looked up to his Uncle John and swore he'd be someone like his uncle one day. With an undying passion for music and a heart set on the courts, his dreams were far astray from those envisioned by his dear father. He'd actually earned a basketball scholarship that gave him four years in college and a training contract for one of the top producers in the state.

Randy never really supported him. It was more of a 'I love you so I have to hate you' thing between them. It was a test to see who would give in first. Now, after eleven years of barely there contact, no one has thrown the towel in. It killed Angeli to see the two of them squabble every time and always use that passion-for-what issue as a reason for it. DJ was their first son and she could always picture and remember in her head the reaction plastered on Randy's face when the kid was born.

But what could she do? It was a case of male ego and pride. As much as she tried to talk to them, they wouldn't budge. Angeli loved her son. She and him bonded a lot, especially when he'd catch crabs on the beach or pelt the patriarch with Cheerios. All in all, the kid was a jewel to her. All the commotion simply broke her heart.__

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me  


Angeli sat there and looked at her husband who had just come from a lovely phone call from his daughter. She knew it would always be hard for him to bear his favored future fourth generation superstar turn his back on his own father. But what could they do? It was what he loved. That was the only fact Randy couldn't shove into that thick skull of his.

_**I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?**_

_Five year old DJ looked up to his dad while they were watching The Incredibles on HBO. "Daddy…" he said in the soft innocent kiddie voice._

"_Yeah, little man?" Randy answered._

"_You're my hero." DJ said, admiration plastered on his young heartbreaker face._

Twenty-three years ago is a far too long time to be reminisced. But Randy always remembered it every single time he looked at his eldest son throw his life away. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just that he had dreams for his son. He knew what his son was capable of. What's a father to do? He dreaded talking to him since seeing his hurt expressions stabbed him a million times. Whatever happened to 'You're my hero' and 'I wanna be just like you'?

_**All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore  
**_

_DJ, now at seven, was wrestling on the bed with his dad. "I've got you now, daddy!" the kid said as he placed his father into a pretend masterlock._

"_Oh no! He's got me!" Randy acted and pretended he was fainting._

"_Tap out! Tap out!" DJ screamed._

_Randy tapped out._

"_Yay! I beat daddy!" DJ celebrated._

"_What do you say, champ…" Randy said, sitting up and placing his son on his lap. "…how about we celebrate your victory over some hot fudge sundaes?"_

"_But mommy said no ice cream before dinner." DJ said innocently._

"_I won't tell if you won't." Randy smirked._

"_DEAL!" DJ said before father and son sprinted down to the kitchen and stole a bite to celebrate before dear mommy came home from grocery shopping._

_**  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you**_

_Eleven years into the future, the scene turned into this:_

_SLAP._

"_Don't you answer me back! Haven't you learned respect for your elders?" Randy screamed at DJ._

"_Oh, so just because you're old you get to lead everyone's lives?" DJ answered back._

_SLAP._

"_I thought I raised you up properly!" Randy retaliated._

"_Dad, you're making me do something I don't want to do! You're keeping Jas inside the house! Only God knows what you're going to do to Keith! And Mom? Damn, dad! You talked her into marrying an asshole like you!"_

_**I can't stand another fight…**_

_SLAP._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT." Randy's voice was calm but low and threatening._

"_Aaw. Can't stand the truth, daddy-o?" DJ said with a smirk on his face._

_MAJOR SLAP._

_**  
And nothing's alright…**_

The scene always unfolded before their very eyes. Fourteen year old Jasmine and ten year old Keith would watch their big brother and dad battle it out in the living room. That was before Mom came into the picture and led them upstairs to their rooms. The questions about what was going on poured out and all Mom could say was "Just pray for them, dear. God will make everything better."__

Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again 

Randy always regretted every word he said to his son. He always regretted every slap he delivered to his cheek. Above all, sometimes he also regretted not being able to mold him into the perfect son. The one who'd wear polos over jerseys and slacks over cut up denim shorts. He shook his head and went back to cradling his wife in his arms.

"Penny for your thoughts, Randz?" Angeli whispered.

"Just suddenly thought about DJ. Nothing much." He replied and lay a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

"Funny."

"What is?"

"I was thinking about him, too."

Randy understood how close she and DJ were. It seemed as thought he were always the antagonist in the little story. He always felt like DJ would influence his mother to turn his back on him. But no, Angeli always stayed neutral and tried to ease the pain and tension. The heavy burdens were always laid onto her, the peacemaker.

_**  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
**_

"I don't get it, Angeli, where did I ever go wrong?" Randy asked, a bit dismayed at his own words.

"You didn't go wrong anywhere, Randy. That's what he wants to do. Just like how much I love dance and how much you love wrestling… Just like how much you love me…" Angeli said.

"That bad?" Randy joked a bit.

Angeli giggled and said, "Yeah. He loves it. Just like his dear old Uncle John."

Randy merely let out a sigh.

_**But you don't understand…  
**_

The phone rang a second time and this time, Angeli answered, having a mother's intuition that it would be DJ calling. "Hello?" she greeted.

"Hey, mom." DJ replied. The partying sounds weren't there and neither were the screaming or music beats. It was simply quiet, as though he were alone.

"Daniel, how nice of you to call…"

"I missed you, mom."

"I missed you, too, dear."

"Mom, I want to come home."

"Why? Is there anything wrong?"

"No. I just want hug you again. I just want to see dad…" he said, the last line spoken with true innocence and authenticity.

'_**Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
**_

Angeli smiled at the revelation and replied, "You're always welcome home, dear. You're always welcome…"

DJ's smile could be heard from the tone of his voice. "Great, mom! I'll be in by tomorrow. I'll tell you all about the game earlier! We won! I'll take you out to celebrate, mom! It'll be like old times." Angeli had put it on loudspeaker for Randy to hear.

"I'm looking forward to it, DJ. Now go on ahead. I've got someone to talk to."

"Alright. Bye, mom. Love you."

"Love you, too."

They both hung up.

Angeli looked up to Randy and said, "You see, it's just going to be like old times."

Randy looked down a bit, kissed her forehead and said, "The time's not old enough to bring back my five-year old wrestler."

_**  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry**_

_**  
I can't be Perfect.

* * *

**_

**Kindly read and review, my fellow fanfiction lovers! I would love to hear comments and even criticisms! Go bananas! Haha.**

_**-imageofsin**_


End file.
